Shall I Kiss It Better?
by Lady Dudley
Summary: The 'Great Reveal' to Ginger doesn't go quite the way Pam had anticipated...


**A/N: Was *finally* inspired to write something, albeit a _short_ something. Not entirely sure where this came from, but I thought it might be fun. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Shall I Kiss It Better?**_

"Oh my G-d, Pam, have you heard? Vampires are _real_!"

Pam looked up with barely concealed annoyance as Ginger bounded into the video store, wide-eyed and bursting with excitement.

Unable to help herself, Pam bared her fangs, "You don't say," she drawled, resting a hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow.

Whatever reaction she had been hoping to elicit from the bubbly human, she was not expecting Ginger to scream before grabbing the nearest sharp object and attempting to stake her.

Fortunately the letter opener that Ginger had seized missed Pam's heart, but it still stung as she carefully pulled the blade from her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Ginger gushed as Pam winced and she realised what she'd done, "does it hurt?"

"Does it _hurt_?" Pam spat, "You just _stabbed_ me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what…I…I…" Ginger's apology trailed off as Eric entered the room. Although she had progressed from her unabashed adoration, Ginger still had a tendency to become tongue-tied in his presence.

Eric frowned as he looked from the wounded (but healing) Pam to the remorseful Ginger, he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Pam's a vampire," Ginger stated flatly.

"And Ginger's about to die," Pam added with a malicious gleam as she took a threatening step towards her. Ginger back up in fear, casting a terrified look in Eric's direction.

"Pamela," Eric said warningly, although Pam felt his flicker of amusement through their bond, "let her be."

Pam shot him a mock pout, but backed off and retracted her fangs.

Eric gave Ginger a winning smile, "Ginger, dear, we need to have a little talk," he told her.

Ginger stared up at him in wide-eyed wonder, "Whatever you say," she replied easily as he brought her under his control.

"Relax Ginger," he soothed, "we're _not_ going to kill you-"

"We aren't?" Pam interrupted him with a hint of disappointment.

"-we _are_ vampires," he continued, ignoring Pam, "but that doesn't bother you. You love vampires, remember?" Ginger nodded, "And you love working for us, so everything's fine. In fact, it just got better, ok?" Ginger nodded again and Eric smiled, "Good girl, now get to work," he ordered, releasing her from his hold and sending her on her way.

"So we're keeping her?" Pam asked as they both watched Ginger walk, slightly unsteadily, into the basement.

"Good help is so hard to find," Eric replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Pam rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you'll find plenty of others willing to worship and adore you who are less irritating."

Eric gave her an amused smile, "Jealous?"

Pam sniffed, "She ruined my shirt," she muttered, making Eric laugh.

"The ultimate sin," he teased, kissing her forehead.

"I _like_ this shirt," she grumbled.

Eric gave her an appraising look, "I like it better this way," he said finally.

Pam followed his gaze to find that the letter opener had gouged a larger hole across her cleavage than she'd realised. She rolled her eyes, "Letch," she muttered as she moved past him to find a replacement in his office.

Eric smirked in response as he went to open up.

Hours later, Pam sat in front of her mirror checking to make sure that her shoulder had completely healed.

"Shall I kiss it better?" came a voice from the doorway.

"I thought we were 'off,'" Pam retorted, gingerly touching the spot where she'd been stabbed.

"You're not going to let me live that comment down are you?" Eric asked as he entered the room and made himself comfortable on the bed.

"Not for a good hundred years," she replied easily as she adjusted the strap on her nightgown and turned to face him. "Or have you really grown tired of sharing my bed?" she asked with a mock simper as she looked up at him through her lashes.

Eric's eyes darkened and he patted the bed beside him with a devilish grin, "Why don't you join me and we'll discuss it."

Pam smirked, "What about your adoring fans?" she asked as she obediently stood up and moved to join him.

"There's only one adoring fan that I can about," Eric assured her.

Pam stopped short and raised an eyebrow, "Who said I adore you?"

"Who said I was talking about you?" Eric countered sweetly.

Even though he was half expecting it, Eric still suppressed a start as Pam suddenly pounced on him. "You're insufferable," she informed him as she pinned him to the bed.

"And _you_ are impossible," he replied absently, distracted by her proximity.

Pam sat back with a small, satisfied smile, "But you love me."

"Always," Eric agreed, flipping them so that their positions were reversed. Eric traced her cheek with his finger, "Even if you _are_ a vampire," he teased.

Whatever retort Pam was going to make was cut off as Eric kissed her, effectively put an end to any further conversation.

**...**

**A/N: Yeah, that on-again/off-again stuff was obviously stupid ;)**


End file.
